


Comfort

by SuperRedRobin (SweetFanfics)



Category: Batman (Comics), DCU, DCU - Comicverse
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-25
Updated: 2013-01-25
Packaged: 2017-11-26 21:03:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/654390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetFanfics/pseuds/SuperRedRobin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s a bit unnerving to have Damian just stand there in the door way <b>glaring</b> at him for a good ten minutes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Comfort

**Author's Note:**

  * For [thewhitestag](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thewhitestag/gifts).



It’s a bit unnerving to have Damian just stand there in the door way  **glaring**  at him for a good ten minutes. The boy remains in the door way, arms crossed over his chest, face set into a deep scowl.

  
  
“Damian?” Dick finally asks, “Is everything alright?”   
  


The scowl only deepens as the inquiry pushes Damian into motion. Every step that Damian takes towards him, makes Dick more wary. He even closes his book and is ready to defend himself with it. He’s ready for almost anything.   
  


 _Except_  Damian throwing himself down on the sofa and resting his head on Dick’s thigh. Dick’s frozen in place, book held up in an awkward way to protect himself.   
  


“Er…” He wonders aloud, looking down at Damian (whose cheeks are going a bit pink). “What…exactly are you doing?”   
  


“Shut up and read Grayson.” Damian snaps, one arm curling around the older man’s waist.  
  


Blinking in confusion about why the youngest Robin is suddenly curling around him like a hurt kitten, Dick still follows Damian’s orders and goes on reading the book in his hand.   
  


Or at least he tries for a few minutes before sighing and asking, “Did Bruce scold you or something?”   
  


The boy let out an irritated -tt- before attempting to hide further against Dick.   
  


Gently patting his younger brother’s shoulder, Dick speaks. “How bout we go get some ice cream? That’ll cheer you up!”  
  


Damian clearly is weighing the advantages and disadvantages of the proposal.   
  


“Chocolate?” He asks.   
  


“We’ve got chocolate fudge in the freezer.” Dick told him.   
  


Slowly Damian sits up and nods stiffly, “Very well.”   
  


Gently ruffing the younger boy’s hair, he barely waits for him to stand before jumping off the sofa.   
  


“Last one to the kitchen gets nuts in his bowl.” He stated before darting off towards the kitchen. He laughed at Damian’s angry yell and waited for the boy to catch up.


End file.
